


Mandatory Teamwork Exercise

by EddyEl



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyEl/pseuds/EddyEl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short horror story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Teamwork Exercise

Another beautiful day in the sterile walls of Kling Klang Studio. Karl and Wolfgang are happily attempting to bully the sound of percolating coffee into being danceable, when a voice tears through the air.

"Karl! Wolfgang! Outside!"

They sigh in unison and head out to see what the commotion is about.

There, in the courtyard, looms a monster. A four person tandem road bike, with Ralf at helm, and Florian at the rear.

"Room for two more," says Ralf, eerily cheerfully, patting the empty seat behind him. Florian motions to the seat in front of him, an unsettling smile consuming his features. Karl and Wolfgang visibly recoil.

Ralf frowns at their reaction and narrows his eyes. "I'll be docking your pay to pay for this."


End file.
